<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Howling in the Woods at Dawn by elwon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751877">Howling in the Woods at Dawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon'>elwon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Dick Grayson, Knotting, M/M, Top Jason Todd, Werewolves, little red riding hood references</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One year after the events of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648868">Howling in the Woods at Night</a>, Dick and Jason are travelling through an entirely new set of woods. Dick thinks Jason should mark his territory...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Howling in the Woods at Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaTwist/gifts">CinnaTwist</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick splashes his face in the chilly stream water. The shock of it wakes him from his sleepy mood, and he takes a sharp inhale as he pushes his now damp hair back from his face. The last of the summer warmth is fading, leaving in its place a hint of chill in the air, the soft wet smell of the earth, and the crisp rustling of the fallen leaves on the forest floor.</p><p>It’s the kind of weather that Jason adores, Dick muses as he walks from the stream back to their camp. Cold enough that you need the campfire to be lit, but warm enough that you only need a light blanket in your tent. It’s the kind of thing that’s growing on Dick, purely because it’s the perfect weather to curl up in front of the fire, with Jason sitting back against a tree, Dick’s back on his chest and curled up between Jason’s legs. In other words, it’s perfect for happily cuddling the lengthening evenings away.</p><p>Jason’s got the fire going already, tossing porridge oats into the cooking pot hanging over the flames. The water’s not bubbling yet, so Dick thinks he has a little while to work his wicked wiles on his lover. Dick puts on his most alluring smile, a little bit of an extra strut into his walk. He sees Jason’s eyebrow quirk, the way the tips of his ears flick because they’re still high on his head in wolf-form, the way his fingers, still tipped with claws twitch, and the inhale he takes slowly, making his nostrils flare.  Dick’s pretty sure that under the blanket around his waist, Jason’s tail hangs down the other side of the log he’s sitting on. Jason had spent last night in full wolf-form, wrapped around Dick like his own personal heater. </p><p>Jason doesn’t look up, but he doesn’t need to to know what Dick’s planning. It shouldn’t make it hotter for Dick, but it really does. Dick slicks his hair back once more, unlacing his breeches and throwing them inside the tent leaving him naked as he pads barefoot over to Jason. He nudges aside Jason’s blanket, and as Dick suspected he’s naked under there. Dick slides into Jason’s lap easily, wrapping his arms around Jason’s neck and forcing himself not to flick his ears. </p><p>“Morning!” Dick chirps gleefully.</p><p>“You’re frisky today.” Jason growls, voice dropping low and fangs peeking out between his lips.</p><p>Dick spreads his legs wider around Jason’s waist, his foot brushing the tip of Jason’s tail. He tilts his head back, showing off an expanse of throat. “Well, that’s what you get for being four-legged all last night.”</p><p>“Hmmm.” Jason hums, nosing along the line of Dick’s pulse, his tongue following along. “You smell like <i>mine</i>.”</p><p>“Because I am.” Dick smirks, staring up at the sky blindly. “So prove it.”</p><p>“Your wish is my command.” Jason leers, eyes blazing hot as he pulls back. Dick can feel Jason’s cock stir under him.</p><p>“My, Grandpa, what a big <i>tail</i> you have...” Dick licks his lips and grinds down on Jason’s lap. The heated skin under him feels delicious and he wants it inside him, now.</p><p>“Still so utterly shameless, huh, Dickie?” Jason groans, his clawed hands finding a resting place on Dick’s hips.</p><p>Dick lets out a laugh, dropping his head forward. “No shame in something-”</p><p>“Good?” Jason snorts, leaning forward to lick a long strip up Dick’s neck. “I remember.”</p><p>“And you always do me so good.” Dick sighs, shuddering in Jason’s arms. “Every time.”</p><p>“Thanks, my dear.” Jason huffs fondly, nosing along the edge of Dick’s hair. One hand slides back around Dick’s waist to trail down his crack and under. “You’re wet...”</p><p>“I used some grease when I was washing up just now.” Dick sighs, as the tip of Jason’s claw gently circles his rim. “I wanted to be ready.”</p><p>“Been planning this a while, then?” Jason says, and a puff of breath caresses Dick’s ear, making him shiver.</p><p>“Only since the first time we fucked and you <i>didn’t</i> knot me.” Dick puts a hint of a pout into his voice. “In fact, I’m still very sad you didn’t.”</p><p>“Knotting without permission is rude.” Jason sighs, doing his best not to roll his eyes. Dick likes to tease him with the fact that he’d knotted outside Dick that first time, and how disappointed Dick had been to learn about it. (After he’d stopped freaking out about being with a werewolf, that is.)</p><p>“You have my full permission and demand for it this time.” Dick lifts a hand to gently flick at the tip of Jason’s ear. The ear twitches, back and down for a second before it goes back into place. When Dick drags his eyes from looking at it, Jason’s fangs are bared and wet.</p><p>“Same as every time then?” Jason smirks, licking another stripe up Dick’s neck.</p><p>“I have high expectations of you.” Dick reaches behind him and down, his fingers brushing against Jason’s as he takes hold of his cock, and between the two of them, they press the tip of Jason’s thick girth to Dick’s open and waiting hole.</p><p>Even though Dick greased himself up, and he’s so used to taking Jason’s cock, there’s still a bit of a stretch; because in this halfway form, Jason’s just that little bit bigger. Not just his cock, his everything. It makes Dick feel delicate, even though he’s no such thing. But the stretch as he slips down the length is enough to make his toes curl and a pleased gasp escape his lips. It feels <i>so damned good</i>, Dick wants to cry.</p><p>Jason’s happy groan rumbles through his chest, a deep sound that Dick’s heard enough that he’s addicted to it now. The temptation to lean forward, to press his chest to Jason’s to feel that rumble as well as hear it is intense, but Dick’s got a plan in mind for how he wants this to go.</p><p>Jason almost disrupts the plan by sliding down off the log to sit on the forest floor, but Dick doesn’t let that bother him for long. He rolls his hips, lifting off slightly; relishing the stretch and how full he is. His toes curl as he slides back down and Dick wonders if he might have underestimated how much Jason’s extra added size is going to affect him. A few more thrusts, and his eyes are threatening to close, his mouth dropping open as each movement knocks the tip of Jason’s cock against his sweet spot. Dick pulls an arm from around Jason’s shoulders, leaning back on it to steady himself. Little gasps and breathy noises are being punched out of him with each small bounce. </p><p>The new angle as he leans back is even more intense, more... <i>More</i>. It’s a deeper, sensation, Jason’s cock reaching places that haven’t been touched in so long. Dick’s shaking as he moves up and down, and the fleeting thought that he could shake apart if Jason’s hand weren’t holding him together occurs. Jason growls, a low noise that reverberates right through Dick’s ribcage and Dick opens his eyes wide, taking in the sight of Jason caught up in a pleasured snarl, fangs dripping wet; his brows pulled together in concentration, his eyes hazy and face flushed while his ears twitch, straining to catch even the quietest noise Dick makes.</p><p>Dick has to drop his other arm to brace himself as Jason lifts him up slightly higher with each thrust, pushing him down that little bit harder and rougher until Dick’s noises increase in volume and neediness. It leaves his entire body wide open, and Jason leans down, pressing sucking kisses to his neck and chest. The hint of Jason’s teeth on his nipples makes him jolt, his eyes going blank and unseeing for a long moment. </p><p>“I don’t know what’s got into you today...” Jason says wetly, behind his teeth. “But I’m really enjoying it.”</p><p>“So far just you!” Dick manages to gasp out as a particularly rough thrust down makes him see stars and his arms go weak.</p><p>“So fucking tight...” Jason sighs, his big hands spreading across Dick’s back. The points of his claws prick on Dick’s skin, not even hurting; simply adding to the overall sensation of being thoroughly and completely fucked by his werewolf lover. “You smell so good.”</p><p>“I aim to please.” Dick grins, and he lifts his head to look at Jason who’s staring at him with an intensity that would be frightening from anyone else, but from Jason feels like home. </p><p>Jason pushes forward, slipping his hands under the backs of Dick’s legs and pushing them up. Dick lets himself fall to the ground, his back on the dry leaves close to the fire. Around him the smell of the forest is stronger now that’s he’s on his back, but Dick has no time to think about that when Jason’s shoving his legs wider, leaning down over Dick to drop a sweet, lingering, messy kiss on his lips.</p><p>With Jason’s bulk covering him, pressing him down into the earth, the thrusts inside him are shallower, but Dick doesn’t care. It’s almost better like this, with Jason so close and covering him. Dick’s caged under his lover and he feels safe and at home. The fact that all his senses are full of Jason and only Jason is a bonus. He lays back, letting Jason have full control, letting his body rock with the thrilling and electric thrusts, open and pliant for the overwhelming pleasure that Jason always, always gives him.</p><p>It should be mucky here, naked in the dirt; but Dick feels free. He wants to turn his head, let Jason have unfettered access to his neck. So he does. Jason’s teeth drag across his pulse, as if he can taste the blood underneath. A spike of dark, dangerous promise and Dick knows that the time is now. He reaches up with nerveless fingers, clumsily threading them through Jason’s hair and holding his head at his neck.</p><p>“Do it.” Dick whispers, secure in the knowledge that it’s finally the right time. “Bite me, mark me, breed me. <i>Mate me</i>, Jason.”</p><p>Jason doesn’t answer except to open his mouth delicately, beginning to bite down; gently at first, but then harder and harder until the skin breaks and his fangs sink in deeply. Dick screams, orgasm knifing through him unexpectedly, pooling between their bellies. Dick feels Jason’s knot start to swell inside him. The stretch is unimaginable, distracting from the pain in his neck.</p><p>“Mine.” Jason rumbles, finally letting his mouth detach from Dick’s neck.</p><p>“Yours.” Dick whispers, looking forward to the next full moon when he’ll run together with Jason as a wolf for the first time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>